This project is based on evidence that the brain plays an important role in glycemic control. The overarching hypothesis is that in response to either deficient available fuel (glucose) or stored energy (adipose mass), the brain activates neurocircuits to drive increases of feeding and blood glucose to ensure adequate nutrient delivery to the brain. Thus, by analogy to the counter-regulatory response (CRR) to hypoglycemia, the brain recruits and activates multiple, redundant mechanisms in a stepwise manner as depletion of body fat stores progresses following the onset of insulin deficiency and these responses play a key role in the pathogenesis of diabetic hyperglycemia. In Specific Aim 1, we propose to delineate the a) neuroendocrine responses driving diabetic hyperglycemia, b) time-course over which these responses are recruited, and c) extent to which their reversal explains leptin-mediated glucose lowering. In Specific Aim 2 we propose to identify neurocircuits that a) promote hyperglycemia by activating neuroendocrine effects and b) underlie leptin-mediated glucose lowering uDM. In support of this, our Preliminary Data, using an optogenetics approach identifies a novel neurocircuit whereby photo-activation of ventromedial hypothalamic (VMN) neurons that project to the bed nucleus of the stria terminalis (aBNST), induces hyperglycemia in otherwise non-diabetic mice. To accomplish these objectives, we will employ optogenetics and DREADDs technologies in combination with surgical, immunohistochemical and state-of-the-art methods for measuring glucose metabolism in established Cre- driven mouse models. Overall, this work has the potential to fundamentally advance our understanding of CNS mechanisms that regulate glucose metabolism and has the potential to facilitate the development of new approaches to diabetes treatment.